Living in Rosewood: A Haunted Journey
by TheTercottaRise
Summary: A horror film coming to life was a way to describe their world in Rosewood. On his journey back to Rosewood he gets his first -A text. From whom was it sent from makes Toby, Ezra, Caleb, Maya, and the liars go on a journey to figure out thr A person. 1-4 chapters already written out. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I started a couple of days ago and I am already in love with this story. My favorite character is Toby, so I couldn't help but come up with this idea. Are any of you guys a Toby Fan. I am 280% Spoby Fan with maybe 10% Emison Fan and 10% Haleb Fan. I don't dislike Ezria, but they aren't my favorite couple on the show.**

 **The couples I am thinking about using in this show is Spoby (of course), Haleb, Emaya (Sorry Emison fans), and Ezria. Those are going to be my main couples until they figure out who A is. Okay now here is the story... well the first chapter.**

Chapter 1: She Deserved It All

The lights past by as the car zooms through the city of Philadelphia. They were on their way home, a place he hadn't been since last year. The last time he had seen Alison Dilaurentis alive. He thanked Alison, for getting him away from Jenna Marshall. Also the same girl who was sitting a seat away from him holding his hand. He cringe everytime she touched him even if she was trying to maneuver.

He wanted to hate Alison for what happened that night. When he went to see her the night she disappeared he wanted to be the one to hit her in the head, but he didn't. He was too kind to do something like that, but he knew Alison's friend though differ. The thought of him as the nickname Alison had placed on him. Creepy Cavanaugh.

He didn't even know why either. All he did was one day tell her to get out of his room beacause she had rudely called the only person he loves 'lazy'. When there was actually something severely wrong with her. The lights started shining brighter as they came into the middle of the city. The moon was covered with clouds as the starts were invisible because of the amount of lights in the city. Here he was on his way to see the girl who had tortured him for years, Alison Dilaurentis. He thought it was weird that Jenna wanted to go and say her last words to Alison. Jenna had hated Alison and her posses for years now after the whole blinding her thing.

Jenna may have been through more than anyone, but she had done a lot worst which covered that all up in his mind. Jenna tugs on Toby's hand a little bit trying to get him undivided attention. "Toby." Jenna calls a little louder.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you love the lights in Philadelphia?" Jenna inquires looking around the car as if she could see the bright lights surrounding her. Toby nods his head, but remembers she is blind and quickly answers with a simple 'yes'.

"Why do you want to go to this funeral so much?" Toby questions this time making Jenna's head snap up and look up at him. She had her face pointed at him like she was looking deep into his soul.

"I want to show those bitches what they did to me." Jenna answers honestly before looking away and pulling out of her phone. She whispers unaudited words into the phone before saying another word. "Send."

His ocean blue eyed lock onto the device sitting in Jenna's hands, trying to see who she was talking too. Only for her device's screen to go blank after her not using it for a couple of moments. "Could you hand me a juice Tobes?" Jenna asks holding her hand out and using the pet name Toby hated coming out of her mouth.

"Sure." Toby answers pulling out an apple juice out of the bag. He first made sure that it was perfect room temperature. Toby knew better, if he got in trouble now his parents would most definitely send him back to juive. His dad, Daniel Cavanaugh, wanted nothing to do with his own son, but his dad loved Jenna like she was his own daughter. The blue eyed teenager had lost all respect for his dad when he married Judy one year after his mother passed. It was like his dad completely shut off every memory of Marion Cavanaugh and started thinking about only Judy.

His phone started buzzing next to him like crazy, getting wierd glance his way by his step mother. "Turn that thing off." his father commanded from the driver seat. Toby gulped down the buddle of spit caught in his throat as he read the text message. This wasn't good.

 **Play our game or else your parents will know about you and Jenna's love affair. -A**

He dropped the phone after reading, A? Who was A? The only person Toby knew in the town of Rosewood that was this horrible was Alison, but Alison passed away a year ago. Who knew about him and Jenna since Alison was dead? The only answer Toby could think about at this point was: Alison's posse.

 **I am in love with Spoby, so this definitely will have some Spoby, but it will mostly be about mysteries... who is A? Which is going to be way different in this story. Not Cece is what I am trying to say. I thought that was a horrible finale. I thought finding out Toby was A was more exciting then this honestly. What about you guys did you like the finale? I am excited for the 5 year time jump though... no Spoby though sadly. I got a feeling. Totally stole that from the song! Reviews! These chapters are going to short. Sorry about that. I don't think Haleb will be together either.. I think she is going to be engaged to one of the new guys and Alison is going to be married to the other one. Maybe Hanna is engaged to Caleb. I don't know anymore the preview got really confusing for me.**

 **Next update: August 15th**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the kind reviews especially from my bestie SpobyFan4Ever! She hardly reads my Emison stories, but I don't blame her she doesn't really like Emison like I do. She was mostly an Emaya Fan... she said that she would resd this if Emaya was included and that couple is. Well the plan I have for this chapter is that its going to be Alison's funeral, but in the eyes of Toby's amazing blue ones. My mom even agreed that he had the prettiest eyes. I totally agree with that waitress who called him Pretty Eyes.**

 **The chapters are a bit short and it will take longer for me to update because school has started and I am freaking nervous. What story do you guys want me to update after this? Spring Break, Holding The Key Of My Heart, Once Upon A Time, or Lusting For Her Touch? Tell me which one and I will make sure to update it soon.**

Chapter 2: Friends or Enemies?

When the jet black car comes to a hault in front of the chapel. Toby's hand instantly goes to the door and opens it with a small click before strolling to the other side of the vehicle to pull the hand forward and let the door click. Out steps Jenna, reaching out waiting for Toby to grab ahold of her bony hand. She smiles with a sly grin and with a tiny bit of gratitude in it.

It was mid day, with the sun shining up above them. Birds chirping in the nearby trees acting as if it was a normal day, but it wasn't. The towns bully was found dead a week ago and Toby Cavanaugh couldn't help, but feel weight being lifted off of his shoulders. He started feeling the air push him down again when Jenna stood a little bit closer to his body, leaking into his air bubble that he had around his body ever since he was sent to juive.

"I'm missed you soo much." Jenna whispers in his ear with a slight purr, making Toby gulp as her hand went from his own to her elbow. She latched her long skinny arm around his own like they were conjoined at the elbow. The young teen shook his head a couple of times before pushing open the chapel's black doors. He peers around the room a couple of times before his ocean eyes land on the group of girls sitting in the very first row, with Mrs. Dilaurentis next to them. "Sit." Jenna commands in a low voice, making Toby snap out of his daydream.

He starts pulling on Jenna's arm leading the way down the aisle before finding the perfect two opens seats. He feels a dozen eyes on him as he helps Jenna sit down in the seat. His eyes only go up a second, but during that second he recognized the eyes that landed on him. Alison's posse that consisted of 5 girls.. well now 4. Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and Aria. Their eyes were only locked onto his for a second, then everyone's eyes were onto the casket sitting in the front if the room with the blonde's photos everywhere. Just how Alison would have loved it.

Words start coming out of the pastors mouth as he starts talking.

 **...**

As soon as the ceremony ended, the blue eyed teen walking with Jenna next to him couldn't help, but peer over at the group of girls would were standing in a perfect circle staring into space. All of sudden their phones start going off including his own. They look up from their phone and see that his phone went off along with their own. "I'm still here bitches, and I know everything -A." the four liars read in unison. Toby feels a gulp go down his throat after realizing that Alison's posse isn't the one who is sending the texts.

If it wasn't them, then who was it? What could A possibly stand for? Bunches of questions were running through his mind at this moment he didnt realize when a hand touched his shoulder. "Did you get the same text?" the girl named Emily Fields inquires showing him the message signed by mystery A.

"Yea." he answers truthfully. He didn't want to really talk to the group of girls who got him sent to juive, but he did also want to thank them for getting him away from his evil step sister, also known as Jenna Marshall. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know." she answers in an unsteady voice. "I just know that this person knows all of our secrets that Alison knew."

"Toby i'm ready to go." the person he didnt want to be around tells him poking her cane at him. He sighs before giving Emily the first smile he has done in a long time. Toby's mystery blue eyes flicker around the small area around him looking for the group of girl. They were standing beside the car, pale as snow, looking as if they had saw a ghost a couple of moments ago.

How could somebody that knew all of their texts be talking to them? When they just had her funeral. So many questions he had that probably would never get answered. His eyes stayed on the clique of girls talking. Should he trust them? Even if he worked with them to find out who this A person was didn't mean he actually had to be their friend. He evently locks his arm around Jenna's pulling her to the black car with its engine still on waiting to start driving.

"Thank you for all of your help Toby." Jenna tells him with a small pat on the arm as if he was her seeing eye dog. The blue eyes go into a small spin knowing that her gratitude was all fake. It was cover. This wasn't really her true personality, there wasnt a nice bone in her body and Toby knew that from experience. The car ride to the house was slow. Toby was wishing that his dad would drive them faster, he couldn't stand another minute with the sly teen next to him. When the car slowed down in front of the white house, Toby practically jumped out of the car leaving Jenna and his dad in the car.

This was the worst day of his life... he was back in a house with Jenna again.

 **Sorry for such a short chapter again! Thank you soo much for reading! School is boring and getting tired! Will the riots ever end in Ferguson? I live in Missouri I wish it would end!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you soo much for all of the reviews. I don't even know how to say thank you for all of the incredible comments. I plan to update this story twice a week. Should I stick to writing Emison or Spoby or both? I am stuck in a pickle literally kidding.. I dont have my hand stuck in a pickle jar. Hehe. I am updating thanks! I know exactly what I am going to write for the next chapter! It's going to be kinda like them finding Alison Loves Ian thing on the tree, but not exactly!**

Chapter 3: Getting Closer

Walking through the park during the mid day in the middle of Rosewood, was not a good way to start your life in Rosewood. The texts came in like wild fire now. Everytime he had a flaw a text came flying in warning him that their was going to be consequences if he did that. He was starting to get fed up with all of the texts, wanting to possibly go to the police, find the code to where the texts are coming from.

Step by step he gets closer to the desination close to home, but not home at the same time. Walking up the steps, his brain begging him not to go any further, that its a bad idea. His hand couldn't help, but knock at the door and await for the brunette to open the door. There she stood looking a little confused wondering why the ocean blue eyed teenager was standing on her porch. She closes the door a bit and stands in front of him biting her lip and pushing her big giant curls pass her shoulders. "Hey Toby."

"Hi Emily." Toby greets letting the shy side of him come up as Emily walked pass him and sat on the steps of her porch. "I need to talk to you about the texts." Toby lets his commanding mode start coming out wanting answers before he went to the police.

"What about the texts? Are you still getting them?" the brunette twirls a small piece of strand around her finger trying nit to focus on the wierd and uncomfortable air around the two. Emily has never had a full out coversation with the Cavanaugh boy. The only times his name was said was when it came out of the deceased blonde's mouth. It was always something bad.

Toby head goes up and down responding to her answer. "Yeah you're still getting them aren't you. I can tell that every couple of minutes you keep checking your phone." Toby points out as the female's hand goes to her phone again and peering through her new messages quickly. She sighs hating that he notices how jumpy she is.

"Yeah." she sighs again. "I have a feeling that it isnt going to be easy getting rid of this tormentor. It feels like everytime I can rest I get a text message saying something about my past, trying to haunt me again." She puts her phone back onto the wooden steps face down laying her elbows onto the tops of her knees.

"I know what you mean. I go to open a box of cereal and then ding goes my phone. Telling me about ny past making me way to sick to sleep." Toby face ashens thinking about the newest text message sent to him by this -A person. "Especially the newest one reminding me about someone I deeply care about."

"Who?" Emily couldn't help, but ask.

"My mother."

A sudden silence comes over the two remembering back to a couple of years ago at the funeral. Everyone who lived in Rosewood went, she had been a nurse at Rosewood Hospital. People mourned her death, some more than others like Toby and his dad. They had been sitting in the first room with blood shot eyes and tears coming down their face at a rapid speed. Toby may have been young, but he can remember it like it was yesterday. In a way, Toby wished he didnt remember the funeral it still pained him to have flashbacks of his mother laying in a casket emotionless with no movement at all.

When Toby was peering into the casket, he kept begging for her to open her blue eyes and give him on last warm kiss or smile. That didn't happen, making the hot tears come down his face even more. Transferring back into the present, he looks over at Emily with sad blue eyes. "I still miss her everyday."

He stands up and strolls away from Emily a couple of feet before turning toward her again. "Can we meet up later, right now I am not in tth mood to talk about the A person?" Toby questions wiping away a tear that decided to escape from his eyes. Emily nods her head before scribbling something on a piece of paper and handing it to him.

He takes it from her hand and reads. "When you want to talk about the thing. Call me that's my number and if you can't reach me. Call the number underneath it which is Spencer Hastings number. She's really nice, but can be a super nerd so watch out about that." Emily explains with a laugh. All of her friends were big goofballs especially Hanna Marin, the shopper.

"Thank you." Toby tells her in a raspy voice before walking away from her house. One foot in front of the other walking down the passageway. His phone beeps.

 **Meet me at Wright's Park 8 p.m. Come alone or else everybody knows about you and Jenna's dirty secret. -A**

Who ever this tormentor was Toby wished this person would die right now. He had never wished for someone to die, but in this case. When someone was blackmailing you, you couldn't help, but feel a lot of hate toward the person. This person acted just like someone from Toby's memory. Alison Dilaurentis. It was like a miniature version that knew all of their secrets... just like Alison knew. He had to go. Who did A think he was going to bring with him? Jenna. He wouldn't even dare to bring her with him. If she came there would be plenty of questions that he wouldn't be able to answer and she would constantly be putting her hand on his thigh.

He promised to himself that one day he was going to leave his house and never look back. If he could leave now he would. He knew what he was going to do tonight. Walking up to his room and opening a bag full of possesions he pulls a specific one out. A pocket knife. He never would face somebody torturing him alone especially if the girls were going to be there.

 **Reviews? Tomily friendship... when I saw them on the front porch talking and drinking. I was smiling soo big, that is my favorite friendship with Taleb as my favorite bromance. Ezra can't be apart of the bromance... Sorry Ezra your just not good enough! What did you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you once again for all of the nice reviews. It makes me want to update faster and faster keep the reviews coming. Right now I am thinking about putting Once Upon A Time and Lusting For Her Touch on Hiatus until this story is finshed. Not sure when this is going to be finshed though, but I will not go over 30 chapters. I have a limit. Without further ado here is the next chapter. Which is going to leave off a cliffhanger. I thought you guys should know now! We need to start cheering for Spoby now... just saying and you will know why... Soon? Maybe.**

Chapter 4: Meeting At Wright's Park

The water trickled down the side of the black car as he drove to his destination. It was a freezing, wet September day in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Wright's Park was a little out in the middle of nowhere. When he was pulling up in the parking lot there was a car parked there in the almost deserted parking lot. He arches an eyebrow as he opens the car door feeling the cold rain almost instantly hit his hand when pushing the door open the whole way. He let his curious mind come over him as he was alresdy standing next to the car looking in. No one was inside the car or anywhere near the car. "What are you doing here?" a familiar voice inquires making him turn around in the direction of the voice.

"I got a text." Toby's simple explanation comes out of his mouth as the brunette with a hood on steps a couple of steps closer. He opens his phone and turns the phone around to show her. The brunette raises an eyebrow as she reads the text.

"We did too." She walks away from him wanting him to follow her to their hiding spot across from the park. "We have been hiding to see if anything was going to happen before making our move."

They walk in silence over to the park, with a thick cloud of awkwardness over it. Spencer went in to break the ice barrier. "Emily told me that you were getting text messages?"

Toby nods his head as the rest of the group peers over at them as they got closer to the spot. "Did you see anything?" The brunette next to Toby asks the blonde sitting farthest away from the group. She shakes her head as she scoots a little to the side to make room for their new recruit. "What is this? What does all of these mean?"

"We have some kind of perverted stalker." Hanna jokes turning her phone back on to see if she got any new messages that suggests that this is a joke or that they are being set up for something. "Do you guys think this is a setup?"

"Its possible, but what would they be setting us up for?" Spencer questions sending a quick text message to somebody on her phone list. "I'm going to send Melissa a text message."

"Umm... Why?" Aria asks with a worried look plastered on her face. "Don't send anything that could tip A off." Aria warns with a frown.

"Em, your being really quiet is something wrong?"

Emily messed with her hands for a bit, letting out a small sigh as their phones go off in unison. They all open their message including Toby. "Did you really think it was going to be that easy." Aria reads off with agitation in her voice. "A."

"Great." Spencer sighs standing up and dusting herself off after sitting on a dirt pile waiting for A to make his move. After finding out this was just some sick A prank they had heat radiating off of their bodies. A was pulling some sick prank on the group of people. "Why is Toby being messed with?"

Emily peers over at Toby looking just as confused as the rest of the posse. Toby stands up next to Spencer and brushes his hands off not locking eyes with any of the girls. "Its a game and A likes playing games, so A is trying to get as many people as possible to join the game." Emily explains.

"If A has something over you they are going to get you to join the game." Spencer explains in simple terms. "This is a dangerous game A is trying to pull."

"We should probably go before A does try to pull something dangerous and hurts one of us." Toby points out walking away from the group to his car, putting distance between his and the posse of girls.

Spencer strolls toward her car with the rest of the girls behind her. "He makes a point we should go."

The brunette starts walking onto the street when a car starts coming down the road at a high speed, Spencer turns her head and looks straight at the incoming car with wide eyes as if she was a deer in headlights. The vehicle hits on its breaks hitting Spencer with little impact. Her body hits the top of the car before landing on the other side of it, with blood rushing out of her body. "Spencer!" Aria yells before running over to her body oozing with red blood, mostly coming out of her leg that had a piece of glass stuck in it. "Call for help."

Toby dials 911 on his phone before letting out a bunch of worried words without taking a breath. The only thing running through the groups mind was who hit Spencer and was she going to be okay?

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Should I continue? I plan to update again in a couple of days... Is Spencer going to be okay? I can make stories very depressing... You guys should know that soon on Wattpad I made Spencer die once in a story. Just saying! Hehe... wonder what is going to happen next? Will I even make Spoby happen at all or will Spencer die before the couple comes together.**


End file.
